


The Vanishing

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: По заявке с феста: Эрик и Чарльз на круизном лайнере
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 2





	The Vanishing

— Очаровательная девушка, — пожилой мужчина улыбается Эрику и целует Чарльзу руку.

Леншерр старается выдать смех за кашель. Впрочем, старый джентльмен этого не замечает. Покрасневший до корней волос Чарльз тоже.

***

— Вы такая чудесная пара! — наперебой говорят сестры-близняшки, и, позволившему себя утащить от бара Чарльзу кажется, что он зря заставил всех на лайнере думать, что он девушка. Вот и приставшие к нему близняшки, которые от чего-то решили, что он их подружка, лишний раз это доказали.

— Уже помолвлены или только собираетесь? Платье с длинным шлейфом, который понесут подружки невесты? А где медовый месяц проводить будете?..

Пожалуй, ему не стоило представлять себе это: как перед особняком, среди учеников академии, святой отец, который уверен в том, что перед ним девушка (только от чего-то в брючном костюме, но хотя бы белом), скрепляет узами брака…

— Бред, — Чарльз смотрит на Эрика у бара, которому отправил это ужасное видение и к своему ужасу читает в его мыслях:

«Кстати, теперь я как честный человек просто обязан на тебе жениться».

***

— Еле вырвался из их круга, — раскрасневшийся Ксавье прислонился к двери, тяжело дыша, словно и правда убегал. А ещё он рассматривает какую-то штучку в руке.

— И под каким предлогом?

— Освежить макияж. И мне дали это.

— О, так я тебе помогу, — Леншерр надевает пиджак и, подойдя к нему вплотную, отбирает помаду.

— Эрик!..

— Не двигайся.

«Ведь я могу заставить подумать, что губы накрашены», - думает Чарльз, но Эрик сосредоточенно ведет помадой по его губам, и мысли теряют значение…

Девушки многозначительно улыбаются, когда у вернувшихся в зал Эрика и девушки, чье имя они так и не запомнили, губы красные и без помады.

***

Выйдя ночью на палубу, он не рассчитывает, что к нему будут клеиться посторонние типы.

— Не спится, красавица? — Один такой тип облокачивается на перила рядом и щелкает зажигалкой; он думает, что выглядит как Бонд из Казино Рояль, и Чарльз улыбается этой мысли.

Сам он думает, что выглядит как идиот. При всех раскладах.

Идиот, в каюте которого остался запах вязкого желания, а в мыслях тот целомудренный поцелуй в лоб и слова «Спокойной ночи». Неуверенный идиот, который возбужден и не может заставить себя постучаться в каюту Эрика. В руке бокал с шампанским, а от холодного ветра слезятся глаза и краснеет кончик носа.

— Простите, но он уже влюблён.

Чарльз улыбается. Эрика никак нельзя назвать неуверенным.

***

На палубе лайнера всегда много народу и в первый же день Чарльз понимает, что целующиеся мужчины будут привлекать ненужное внимание. Но от Эрика никуда не деться, да и не хочется; и наоборот, хочется этих прикосновений, объятий, многозначительных взглядов и взаимных улыбок. Шквал чувств, которые обуревают Эрика — это важно, и, как позже оказывается, необходимо им обоим. Привязанность стирает границы. Все.

Поэтому, в первый же день Чарльз Ксавье исчезает с круизного лайнера. Для всех, кроме Эрика Леншерра.


End file.
